


Armistice Day

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: (or rather queer), Alcohol, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, ceasefire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: The Triplets may not fully understand anything about Armistice Day, but they do know the makings of a good Pride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "return of the Triplets" square on the Medic card for RvB Bingo Wars!

Sherry awakens to the sound of the bridge sensor being activated. _Looks like the Freelancers are at it early this morning._ Her partners stir at the sound and the three of them reluctantly get out of bed and get dressed. When they arrive, they see the Triplets sitting on the bridge with a giant present.

“Happy Armistice Day!” Iowa shouts.

Sherry shakes her head. “First of all, Armistice Day celebrated the surrender of the Germans in World War I, and seeing as we’re not surrendering, fuck you? Second of all, it’s _June_! Armistice Day is in November!”

Idaho looks at Ohio. “Wait, if Armistice Day is when they surrendered, then when did they do the Christmas ceasefire?”

“Probably on Christmas,” Darryl retorts.

“At any rate,” asserts Ohio, trying to maintain control of the situation, “we figured that in the holiday spirit we would call for a temporary ceasefire.”

“And I remind you yet again that IT IS JUNE.”

“Exactly,” Ohio continues. “June 28th to be precise, which as you know is an official UNSC holiday because it’s—“

“Pride Day!” Terrill jumps up in excitement. “Oh man, how did we forget it’s Pride Day? It was so much easier when we had a whole month.”

The fond look in O—Vera’s eye and the genuine enthusiasm from the other two (and her own men) is slightly contagious. “You called a ceasefire just so you could celebrate Pride with us?”

“Of course!” Idaho is already halfway to the bar with Darryl. “You know what they say, us queers gotta stick together!”

“Wait wait wait, I didn’t know you two were family,” Terrill says, indicating Iowa and Idaho.

“Yeah, I’m aromantic bisexual,” confirms Iowa. “Idaho’s transgender.” Idaho raises his glass.

The six of them sit around at the crowded kitchen table as Vera continues the conversation. “That’s actually how we first bonded. The three of us and our friends David and Connie were the only openly queer people in the program—well, except Florida but he weirded us out. We didn’t get along with the others and we weren’t as skilled as them, so between that and our cultural differences it… wasn’t a good fit.”

“What happened to the other two?”

“David and Connie were good at their jobs, they were just weird, like us. Eventually they were able to prove themselves and didn’t really need us anymore. And now we’re here!”

Ready to avoid that downer, Sherry raises her glass. “To Pride.” The laughter and tinkling of glasses is a welcome break from the fighting.

It turns out to be one of the best days she’s had in a while. In the box were three rainbow scarves, prompting the ex-Charon personnel to promise them presents in return at some point. They swap stories, play games, even dance a bit. The boys and Terrill are getting along famously, and selfishly Sherry just wants some alone time with Vera. She loves her partners but they aren’t exclusive, they just haven’t had any other prospects. In fact, she’s pretty sure the two of them are trying to gauge Iowa’s interest in a threesome.

They’re watching some problematic but classic old-timey queer movie when Vera puts her arm around Sherry’s shoulder. Good, yes, this is exactly what she wanted. She smiles at the woman next to her and leans in for a soft kiss. They begin making out, and just when she thinks things might get heavier, they hear a crash outside the room.

“God damn it,” they sigh.

Sherry looks at the clock. “12:01, guess the party’s over!” Vera kisses her coyly one last time before going to collect her teammates. It’s not quite how Sherry wanted the night to end, but she sure does love watching her walk away.


End file.
